(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a table saw cart, and more particularly, to one that carries a sawing machine or similar machine.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A table saw cart of the prior art for carrying a sawing machine or similar machine as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,722,618 and 6,314,893 provides a cart exclusively designed for carrying the sawing machine or similar machine to operate thereon and is adapted with foldable frame legs. However, no safety positioning means is provided to the prior art resulting in displacement of the cart due to the strong vibration from the machine while operating. Therefore, the prior art is vulnerable to operating problems and safety concerns.